


【宽率】如果拥抱你

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 只要明天醒来，还可以如每个最平凡的早晨一样拥抱你，就好。
Relationships: Solkwan, 宽率, 率宽
Kudos: 15





	【宽率】如果拥抱你

夫胜宽鼓着脸颊的样子让人很想伸出手指戳上一戳，或是咬上一口。像是最简单质朴的原味戚风，蛋白和蛋黄被分开再聚合就生成这奇妙的手感，不用淋上浓郁浓稠的巧克力汁液，也无需苦涩但有回甘的细腻抹茶，就最简简单单的原味戚风。

被捏扁也会被充盈的气泡撑满再回弹，就像把他抱进怀里再吻上他的脸颊的感觉，崔韩率晃着手里的酒杯想。

他的Boo最近几个月锻炼颇有成效，把他从小爱到大的脸颊肉生生给瘦没了，但好在还是健康的，每天颇有活力的念他百遍，好好好，不就是维他命吗，我吃，我准时吃。

冰块磕碰杯壁，夫胜宽皱着眉头嘬一口百利甜酒，这已经是今天晚上换的第三杯酒了，总算从泛着青草味儿或者泥煤味儿的威士忌中脱身，被奶味儿好好地包裹后治好。

崔韩率觉得最近夫胜宽很是反常。

先是在两个人窝在沙发上看他最喜欢的排球比赛时，转着无名指上的银色指环发愣，扣球得分时还被自己没忍住的惊呼吓了一跳，于是关了电视说是累了想要早点去睡。

然后，不再在关上灯后掀开被子挤进他怀里，把他整整齐齐摆好的枕头被子弄乱，再撅嘴要他亲亲，甚至连睡觉都安稳了许多，想想自己已经好久没被夜里横空落下的腿砸醒。

甚至，从宠物店接bookeu——他家那只宝贝上天的小马尔济斯回家时，车停在在有红灯的路口，转头看他才发现又在盯着窗外不知道哪一处发呆。

今天是在一起第七年的纪念日。

吃饭的时候他习惯性把夫胜宽碗里的黄瓜挑出来夹到自己这里，挑的差不多干净了，抬头又看见夫胜宽神游的样子。

点的都是两人爱吃的菜，崔韩率也没理夫胜宽频频偷看他眼色欲言又止的事，想着纪念日还是要好好吃饱才是，不管夫胜宽要搞什么幺蛾子——或者是出轨坦白或者是腻烦分手，都可以吃饱再聊。

结账好夫胜宽提议去以前恋爱的时候常去的那家小酒吧喝一杯，崔韩率笑笑说好啊。

过马路前，等在夜色里，又无人经过，歪头在夫胜宽脸上偷个香，看着还是捏捏他的手叫他不要太放肆却红了耳朵的人，崔韩率想，倒也不一定就是要分手。

等夫胜宽把第三杯酒都喝光，稍微壮了壮怂人的胆之后，崔韩率就摆出一副好我听听看你到底要说些什么的样子，洗耳恭听。

夫胜宽转着吧台的椅子晃来晃去，眼神又在随处乱放，像是在组织着语言想怎样开口。

想了想，婉转倒也不必，还是直说。

“韩率啊，“

“嗯？“

“我可以在上面一次吗？“

“哈？“

“不是骑乘的意思。“

“就是让我上你一次。“

话都说出口又不能撤回，夫胜宽干脆盯着崔韩率的眼睛，吞了一口口水，喉结上下滚动，想看他什么反应。

等了几秒，“我还以为你要说分手。“ 崔韩率笑开。

“什么嘛...“ 夫胜宽缩回自己的椅子上嘟着嘴。

“好啊。“

“嗯？“

“我说好啊，胜宽想做什么都可以。“ 崔韩率拽着夫胜宽的椅子把他拉近自己，先是装作委委屈屈的样子，”你最近很反常你知道吗？总是发呆，说话吞吞吐吐，我甚至都做好了你有外遇要和我分手的准备。“

“至于...上我...“ 崔韩率凑近夫胜宽的嘴巴，像挑逗一般，咬上一口粉嘟嘟的唇瓣，“回家胜宽试试看。”

从进了家门反手甩上门的那一刻起，崔韩率就抓着夫胜宽的手在自己身上游走，因为个子比夫胜宽高上一些的缘故，咬耳朵变得十分方便 ，崔韩率便在夫胜宽耳旁吹气，“我身上哪里敏感，胜宽不是很清楚嘛。”

“摸摸我，嗯？“

崔韩率觉得害羞的像是变回了毫无经验的雏鸟的夫胜宽可爱的要死，明明两个人都对彼此的身体熟悉到不能再熟悉，但此刻因为即将到来的新鲜体验，这场前戏居然有了久违的刺激感。

握住了崔韩率的性器，夫胜宽开始一边撸动着一边用唾液濡湿了他的乳头，崔韩率那件彩虹色长袖T恤上被口水沾湿出一块阴影。

把崔韩率推倒在沙发上的时候，崔韩率正仰着头舔他喉结，衣服也被掀起大半露到乳头的位置，两颗小红豆已经被舔的精精神神的立着。

在崔韩率故意嗲着嗓音撒娇说怎么不回房间做的时候，夫胜宽也故意装作恶狠狠的样子，“今天我在上面我说了算，你老实一点。”

但下一秒还是怂怂的被崔韩率抓着手才敢给他扩张。

“会不会疼啊？“

“这样呢？“

“可以再塞进去一根手指吗？“

“疼的话你要跟我说啊。“

夫胜宽的碎碎念通通都被崔韩率的吻吞进嘴里。

“你又不是不知道，不会痛的。“

“但你是第一次啊...“

“我们第一次的时候我不是也没有弄痛你嘛。“

“好了，进来吧。“ 

夫胜宽伏在崔韩率身上的时候还是觉得这个画面有些玄幻，性爱里倒不是没有过这个角度看他，从上面看下去，长而浓密的睫毛可以像小扇子一样，遮出一片阴影来，但崔韩率大张开腿拉成M字，乖乖躺在他身下叫他把自己的东西塞进来，这个画面...

抽出手指，夫胜宽把润滑液涂了又涂，握着自己的性器塞了个头进去。

“嗯...“ 崔韩率仰起脖子，极舒服的样子，“进来，再深点。”

“啊...好硬啊...胜宽...“

“胜宽进来了...“ 崔韩率支起脖子看着两个人交合的部分，自己的后穴一点点把胜宽的东西吃进去，说实话被进入的感觉很奇妙。

“啊！进...进去了...!!!“ 明明是干别人的那个，夫胜宽却好像委屈的像什么一样，眼睛红红，亮晶晶的液体马上就要溢出小哭包的眼眶。

崔韩率支着上半身贴近插进来之后就近乎于石化不再动作的夫胜宽，噗嗤笑出声来，“嗯...进来了。”

再三询问得到不痛也没有不舒服的答案后，夫胜宽才按着崔韩率的大腿小心翼翼地抽动了起来。

崔韩率冒了一层薄薄的汗，蹭在夫胜宽胸膛上的时候，弄的两个人都湿漉漉的。

“嗯...啊...“ 被顶到最里面的时候还会丝毫不克制地叫出声来，也会毫不留情地叙述感受和直白地夸赞，“啊好深...好涨...”

“胜宽好棒啊...“ 后面逐渐变得泥泞，夫胜宽的肩膀也被崔韩率咬住，再换上湿漉漉的舌头舔舐，听着不间断的呻吟和夸奖，把自己的东西送到更深更紧的地方。

“胜宽...胜宽哥哥...韩率吃的很好吧...“ 叫哥哥也太犯规了吧，崔韩率最知道夫胜宽的点在哪里，性爱里的荤话说起来从来不脸红。

“呜...胜宽再用力一点...再快一点儿...韩率快...快到了...“

最后是夫胜宽先射在了崔韩率的后面，崔韩率顺势沾了些液体，把夫胜宽还没软下去性器和自己的握在一起，上下撸动着，听着夫胜宽高潮过后在自己耳边的轻喘，射在了他的小腹上。

“我没想到你答应的这么爽快。“

“这有什么呢，只是小事而已。“ 比起你吞吞吐吐好像一副要离开我的样子。

“胜宽想做什么，都去做就好。“

“想喝可乐的话就算穿着睡衣，披个外套下楼买就好。想吃冰淇淋的话，就算是冬天去买就好。只要你还在我身边，每天早上睁眼第一个就看到你，只要你还愿意无休无止地叮嘱我吃维他命，只要还能抱到你，其余你想做什么都可以啊。“

“这世界上本来就没什么必须做和必须不能做的事啊。“

“我在上面只是习惯了而已啊，没有想到会给你造成这么大困扰。“

“看你最近反常的样子，总是一副有话要说又不敢说的样子，“

“我真的连最坏的打算都做好了。“

“对不起...“

“不要说对不起，没关系的胜宽。“

崔韩率握住夫胜宽的手，十指交叉，“我们在一起，七年了啊，我想你知道，我真的，很爱你。”

“胜宽想做什么，都去做就好。“

“...嗯。“ 胸口传来闷闷的应答声。

“那以后胜宽还要不要在上面啦？“ 崔韩率曲起食指中指捏捏夫胜宽的耳朵。

“...要。“ 小小声，但坚定的。

崔韩率笑开，低下头去在夫胜宽的头顶印下一个吻，低声说，“是吧...我也觉得我还不错...“ 于是被害羞的小拳头捶在胸口。

是啊只要还能牵手，还能相拥，还能互相亲吻，就好。

七年了哎，其实夫胜宽从来没想过也没想到自己能爱一个人爱这么久。

是习惯了吗？

还是因为崔韩率格外特别呢？

或许真的有命中注定独一无二的这种说法吗？

夫胜宽一直都不太相信的。

啊，或许是因为在他身边很安心吧，崔韩率总是说胜宽想做的都去做。

以前常常会有没有缘由的焦虑感找上门来，明明没发生什么事，但就是焦心地站也不是坐也不是，夫胜宽一直将其归咎于激素的变化导致的正常生理现象。

但和崔韩率在一起的时候，虽然操心的事情还是很多，但这种焦虑却在一点点变少，不会突然就冒出是不是就没有明天的怀疑。

两个人一起建起来的小窝就是快乐老家，回来了就舒心了。

最开始是因为追到崔韩率实在是一件意料之外的事情，每日带着他说不准隔天就会变心的担忧提前劝慰着自己过的。后来是发现，如果连他要离开都能好好地接受了的话，就也没什么值得担忧了。

然而崔韩率居然真的是个好男友，好老公。安全感这个东西很妙，很妙，但的确，有他在身边的每一天都觉得幸福而又安心。

崔韩率也从来没想过也没想到自己能爱一个人爱这么久。

爱是自由平等，能感受到幸福本身就是幸福了，夫胜宽对他来说是最珍贵最重要的人，是爱人，是朋友，是家人。

自己并没有看起来那么善于表达爱意，也总是担心感情没办法好好地传递怎么办，所以总是在重复说着胜宽想做的都去做吧。

没有什么理所当然，平凡人的平凡爱情故事，一定会有柴米油盐，一定会有争执吵闹，只是很想握着他的手，能一直抓住他就好了啊。

至于是他想在上面，想在下面，想在左边右边，哪里都好，真的不重要。

只要明天醒来，还可以如每个最平凡的早晨一样拥抱你，就好。


End file.
